1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas turbine engines and, in particular to a combustion chamber therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
A known combustion chamber, which is suitable for use in gas turbine engines, includes a first low-power fuel injection enclosure with its own primary-oxidizer orifices, and a second full-power fuel injection enclosure distinct from the first enclosure with a second fuel injector for full-power operation. The known combustion chamber also includes an enclosure for exhausting burnt gases which is distinct from the first and second enclosures.
In this known combustion chamber, the first enclosure equipped with the low-power fuel injector lacks dilution orifices, while the second enclosure is provided with them. The second enclosure is equipped with the full-power fuel injector is arrayed in series with and following the first enclosure but lacks it own primary-oxidizer intake. As a result, the known design is a potential pollution source because of the low probability that the oxidizer supply will be optimal.